Kisa Atlas
by anmlhp
Summary: Seventeen Kisa Atlas sees herself as her parents 'groomed dog'. So to rebel from her parent's wishes, she calls herself an orphan, rejects most of the lessons they've procured for her, and is loud and obnoxious. But there's something that keeps tugging at her. After a series of events, she's whisked away to the world of One Piece, and to a life only she could dream of.
1. Attention: Update

Hey, to my fellow readers. I'm so happy you chose to read my fanfic but at the moment its under some serious editing. Go ahead and read it if you want to but when the editing is over, the story will change a bit. For those who do decide to read my book, or to those who are reviewing my story, please comment if there's anything you'd thought was cutting out on the story or if you have any suggestions to make the story better. Also, a pet peeve of mine is grammar so if you see any mistakes,** please** tell me. Thanks!


	2. Kisa

_Just another day, sigh...why can't life go faster_. An average sized, brown haired mass was curled up in the corner of her room. Her blue eyes swam across the pages of her newest find. Seventeen year old Kisa Atlas was basically a normal girl. She read books in her room and was somewhat of a clutz. The only thing not very normal about her was her personality. She was loud and headstrong, very unlike her parents, at least that is what she was told.

People avoided her because she wouldn't tell a lie. She was brutally honest. In her freshman year, she made a senior boy cry because she told him off. Ya sure, that senior boy was really arrogant but he didn't deserve the things Kisa called him.

Kisa has a right to though, at least in her mind. She was abandoned by her parents when she was too young to remember and now that she's older, everyone is encouraging her to be more like her parents. _I bet they didn't even know my parents._

So now she's cuddled in her corner with her only friends, books and manga. Although books are fantastic, with leaving the reader to imagine what could be happening; manga gives you the full picture for the reader to be completely immersed in. With pictures and sound effects, manga had it all. She read the lesser known manga, but she really loved manga like One Piece, Soul Eater, and FairyTale.

She couldn't put any of them down, they were just too much fun! She loved the characters and the worlds and how they just seemed better. She really wished she could be in their worlds fighting bad guys instead of being here, on this boring Earth, living the life of an orphan and forced to be someone she didn't want to be.

"Kisa Atlas!" yelled a screeching Alba. "Get down here now!"

_Probably more chores and lessons._

As Kisa left the comforts of her books, she looked back on her life. On top of school and extracurricular activities, like fencing and physics club, Kisa was being taught the basics of college mathematics and world languages. Alba, her caretaker, told her that her parents left her that money so that she can grow up to be a success. Kisa saw her parents generous benefaction as them 'grooming their prized dog'.

She also knew that she wasn't a orphan. Her parents were alive, but they treated her like an orphan. So if that's the way she was going to be treated, then an orphan she was. She knew it was a lie but it seemed like it was the truth. It felt right.

But on top of all the lessons and schoolwork and activities, Alba had Kisa do the chores around the house. Alba said it was building character and would pay off in the end. Kisa wanted the end to come really soon. She felt like a rich Cinderella. A rich Cinderella who loved rags and adventure.

When Kisa was younger, she led a gang of kids in the area, jumping fences and fighting wild animals. But one incident ruined Kisa's life. While her friends and her were fighting a really vicious dog, it's owner found them and beat them all up. He then set his dog on them. While Kisa was all ready to fight with her friends, they kept pushing her away and telling her, "Run!" Kisa wouldn't run but also couldn't fight because of her friends holding her back, so by the time the police arrived, many of her friends were torn up and close to death. All she remembered was tears and pain.

And now she lives working day to day as a pampered, groomed, rich Cinderella.

"Alba." Kisa said silently.

"Oh goodness, Kisa what took you so long?" Alba said

Kisa looked up to the floor she just came from. Three long flights of stairs separated her from her books. "I apologize Alba. I must have lost track of time."

"That you did, get to the ballroom. Madem Kuzo is waiting very impatiently"

"O_f course she is._" Kisa said under her breath.

"What did you just say!" Alba said furiously. "Your parents were kind enough to give you a life. How dare you talk as if it's not worth it! Get out of my face!"

Kisa ran through the hallway and out the front door, her tears making Alba's chase quite difficult. After she fell down, she yelled, "Get back here!"

Kisa ran until her legs gave out and she slid across the pavement. She just sat there crying into her arm, not caring if anyone saw her.

_Why did I do that. There was no need to run away. Why am I even crying?_

Kisa began to wipe away her tears and looked up to find no one. In fact, she had run so fast and for so long it was dark now. She was on a totally abandoned street. She stood, darting her eyes back and forth. _Streets are seldom empty, what's going on?_

The street she was on was facing a road and across was a park. On her side was a row of shops split by an alleyway, the one which Kisa was now staring down.

"I need to get put of here." Kisa said as she turned to go back home. As she turned, a dark shadow came out from the alley and knocked Kisa out. The hulk that stood over Kisa was bulky and somewhat human looking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He dialed a few numbers and after the first ring, someone picked up on the other line.

"Do you have her?" said a jarbled voice.

"He, he, he. We've captured Kisa Atlas. Bring in the target back to you, sir."


	3. The Switch

Kisa woke to blue skies and a nice ocean breeze. She was laying down on a grassy cliff overlooking the sea. Somehow it was peaceful to her. Although, she had no idea how she got here though. In a way, being kidnapped didn't seem so important now. This place is just so peaceful.

"Anne!" said a small, far off voice. It sounded like a little boy. Kisa sat up to see who it was.

A little far off there was a small boy with short, messy black hair. He looked really young and really fit fir his age. He was running around in his boxers.

"Anne, where are you?" he yelled.

"Who are you looking for?" Kisa asked. The little boy turned towards her and cocked his head to the side. He then squinted and spontaneously ran towards Kisa.

"What are you talking about?" The little boy said as he ran up to her. "I'm looking for you, Anne!" The little boy smiled really wide, showing off his childish freckles.

"Huh?" Kisa cocked her head sideways. She was beginning to question if this was all real.

"Anne, I thought we were going to go swimming today? Do you still want to swim?" the boy said expectantly. Kisa didn't know what quite to do. Part of her was saying this is all a dream and the other half was saying go swim.

She decided on the latter based on the former. _If this is a dream then I might as well go swimming._

"Sure," she said. "Where do you want to go?"

"I think here's good." The little boy had a great big smile on his face. He grasped Kisa's hand, got her on her feet with ease, and ran with her off the cliff. As she was running, she noticed that the little boy was taller than she was. _How could that be? I have to be older than he is._

The little boy made a fantastic dive into the water, while Kisa's was more of a pencil dive slash belly flop.

As she surfaced, the little boy had already swam to a nearby rock and was laughing.

"Oi kid," Kisa started angrily. "You don't just push people off a cliff and then laugh at them."

"Oh yes I do," the little kid said with a couple more snickers. "Especially when you've done this a thousand times, Anne."

Kisa's anger really exploded then, "No I have not, Ace!" That last word just flew out of her mouth.

"Oh yes you have, Anne. We've done this all our lives!" Ace let out the last of his chuckles before moving around on the rock, apparently to give Kisa some room.

As she swam over to the rock, she felt something bush up against her leg. "Ahhhhghhh!" Kisa screamed, swimming as fast as she could to the rock. "What was that!" She yelled, holding onto Ace's arm for dear life. She caught herself, but wouldn't let go. Being close to him made her feel at home. As if he was the only home she had. Ace placed a hand on top of Kisa's head and gave her a playful rub, "I guess I'm always going to have to protect my little sister, aren't I?"


	4. Gol D Anne

_This has to be a dream. _

Kisa/Anne looked out into the storm. The forest was battered by the pounding rain and now the soft pitter patter of tiny raindrops swept into the hall.

After Ace's and Kisa's adventure in the ocean, Ace took Kisa back to their 'home'. They apparently have lived with bandits their whole life. When Kisa was introduced to Dadan, the leader of the bandits, Dadan went into a frenzy.

"Anne, where have you been." Dadan said, grasping onto Kisa's shoulders. "We've all been worried sick about you. Where did you go?"

Kisa immediately put on a smile and rubbed the back of her head. She paused for a moment because the shortness of Anne's hair shocked Kisa. Kisa was used to long, curly locks whereas Anne's hair was short and stubby, "Don't worry about me Dadan, I'm alright."

Dadan backed away from Kisa for a moment. She then took Anne's hand, cupped it in her own and said, "Alright, well you look okay. " Dadan rubbed Anne's forehead. "You look fine." Dadan then stood up and walked farther into their one room home. It was a wide hall with a large fire place in the middle. The floor was uneven because of all the carpets and blankets scattered across the floor. Off to the right side of the room were two blankets hanging on the wall, the farther one looked to be hiding an opening to the outside.

"Well, now that you're back, lets get ready for lunch." Everyone who had gathered around yelled in anticipation and swarmed through the farther carpet hanging on the wall bringing back in plates full of some shredded meat and leafy greens. Although the food looked like mush, the aroma that they gave off was sublime. It might have been that Kisa hadn't eaten all day yesterday or that it was something Alba would never let her go near, Kisa ran straight into the growing line for food.

As they ate their food, Kisa found out that Ace was pretty much a louder, hungrier, bossier Dadan. It surprised Kisa as they were talking that Ace was an orphan. Which made her an orphan too. Well a five year old orphan, since they just celebrated their birthday. _That would make me twenty-two years old._

Now, Kisa sat in the doorway wondering how she got there. All she remembers from this morning is waking up to the blue sky as Anne. Kisa didn't even know who attacked her last night. _Alba must be worrying._ The thought made Kisa laugh. _Nah, Alba worrying is something that would never happen._

Kisa came out of her thoughts by heavy feet walking her way. She turned to see Dadan plopping down right next to her. Dadan was a large masculine woman with curly orange hair. She normally wore a white shirt with plaid shorts but she wore a huge blanket on her shoulders now."Gah, so, Anne, you've been acting a little strange lately. Are you doing okay?"

"Ya Dadan, I'm fine," Kisa said halfheartedly. Kisa in fact was not okay. Yesterday she was a seventeen year old mogul princess and today she's a six year old sister to her crazy twin brother. She's taken over this little girl's life and doesn't know what to do.

"Dadan, what happened yesterday?" Kisa said, looking up into Dadan's face. Worry crossed her face, "Well, when you didn't come back yesterday, Ace went out to look for you. He left extremely early this morning and said he found you on the cliffs." Dadan looked back down at Anne. "What were you doing there?"

Truthfully, Kisa didn't know. She couldn't remember last night or any day in Anne's life. "I don't know how I got there." Anne's small, squeakish voice made Kisa frustrated. She turned her head towards the forest. "Dadan, would it be strange if I told you I have forgotten everything?" Dadan's concern turned to confusion.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

Kisa let out an exasperated breath, "I mean everything. How Ace and I got here, why we got into a fight, how do you think a young five year old kid can survive in the forest by herself, and who our parents were!"

Kisa found herself looking up at a stunned Dadan. "Yu-you really don't remember," Dadan said. "You don't remember anything?"

"No," Kisa said. "No I don't."

Dadan gasped, "Alright Kisa, I'll tell you what you need to know but then I want you to go into town to get yourself checked by a doctor."

"Okay," Kisa said. Although Kisa didn't notice, Dadan and the others saw. When Anne came through the front door, she had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. That didn't really bother them as much as the large purple lump on her forehead.

Dadan eyed it as she started, "It all started with one man. He had a dream that everyone thought was impossible. But after many years, he and his crew achieved this dream. His name was Gol D. Roger and he was the King of the Pirates. He was also your father." Some of this sounded familiar to Kisa, like she read it somewhere before, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"So after he had gathered all the world could offer and conquered all the seas, Roger did the unthinkable. He surrendered to the Marines." Kisa stopped Dadan, "Who are the Marines?" She asked.

"Dadan gave her a questioning look, "The Marines are the peace keepers of the world, which brings me back to our story. Before Roger died, he requested to speak with his friend and rival, the Marine hero Monkey D. Garp."

Kisa again interupted Dadan, "Are they related?" She asked. Dadan looked down at Kisa in irritation.

"No they weren't related. Why would you say that?" Dadan said.

"Because they both have a D. in their names." Kisa paused for a moment, "In fact, so does Ace." Kisa said.

"So do you Anne. No they aren't related. When someone has a D. in their name it means they will do important and amazing things during their lives. You will hear this a lot when you travel. It's also called the 'Will of D.' but that's all I know so please stop interrupting me." Dadan said angrily. Kisa quickly nodded her head.

"Gah, so, Roger told Garp that he knew this would happen and he had a secret he wanted to tell Garp. Garp said if it was the location of Roger's treasure, he wasn't interested. But Roger said that wasn't it. Roger told Garp that he was going to be a father. He asked Garp to look after his kid when he was gone. It was the only time Garp saw Roger being serious. Garp accepted his task and Roger died. But it was a whole 'nother year before you two were born. Your mother held you in her womb for twenty-two months. She did this to protect you from the Marines who knew she was Roger's lover. After you two were born, the stress that was put on her body after holding you and giving birth to twins killed her."

"Garp was there to smuggle you two out of your hometown and to here, where he gave you to me." Dadan gave out a short breath, "And now I live as a babysitter for two brats." Kisa glared at her, _She's starting to sound like Alba._

Kisa sat there looking out into the drying forest, thinking about what she was just told. This dream was starting to feel real. And if it was real, Kisa was going to learn all that she could. The prospect of never having to answer to her parents or be screeched at by Alba sounded pretty good to Kisa.

She wanted to know more, "Dadan, why did my dad turn himself in?"

Dadan got to her feet and turned to leave the conversation. "No one knows, " She said. "Except for maybe your old man."


	5. Dinner and the Will of Anne

As Kisa sat in the doorway, she heard small steps quickly approaching from her left. She looked outside to see Ace running towards her. Ace slid to a halt in front of Anne, put his hands on his legs and breathed in and out very quickly. His black mess of hair bobbed up and down with his body. On his back were two beaten poles.

"What are those for?" Kisa asked excitedly. Ace looked up in concern, "They're for getting dinner Anne. Don't you even remember that!" He yelled.

Anne jumped up in surprise, "You were eavesdropping the whole time!"Anne's face warped in anger, 'Why would you do that!"

Kisa was shocked at her reaction. She didn't think she was that upset, but deep down, Anne was mad that her brother would listen in on her conversations. Maybe there still was a little Anne left.

"I'm worried, okay," Ace looked down at the ground. "After you ran away yesterday, I felt really bad. And when you didn't come back last night I got really scared." Ace huffed out a breath. "You're the only family I have left, Anne."

Kisa was set aback. This was a little five year old boy who has lost everything. Kisa did the only thing she thought would be comforting. Anne hugged him and said, "Don't be scared Ace. Even though were the only ones left in our family, doesn't mean we don't have a family." Kisa stepped back. "Look into that room." Kisa said, pointing towards the bandits surrounding the fire, "They're our family too. And our parents will always live in our hearts." Kisa brought her hand back to her heart and gave Ace a warm smile. "It sounds like we'll hear a lot more stories about them if we travel this world. So don't worry Ace, I'm back and I'm okay." Ace smiled and glanced at the purple blue-ish lump on Kisa's forehead. Kisa's face shone in the sunset's light and Ace's face was shadowed by the blue tint of the sky.

"Alright then, should we go get dinner?" Ace said, holding out a pole for Anne. The pole seemed familiar and as she grasped it, Anne knew instantly how to use it. She swung it horizontally through the air, up towards the sky and then down to the floor, stopping the pole inches from the ground. "At least you remember how to use a bow staff." Ace said, smiling and motioning towards the forest. Kisa looked up at the darkening canopy and said, "I sure hope so." As she followed after Ace.

What seemed like a few hours, passed as Ace and Anne ran and walked through the forest. As they went, Ace reintroduced Anne to their favorite trees and streams and rocks, climbing up and over and under them in a wild maze. Ace had finally stopped moving enough for Anne to catch her breath. Anne heaved her breaths in and out while Ace looked out into the forest.

"Anne," Ace said, looking back at her. "Look at this!"

Anne slowly walked up to where Ace stood, following his eye line. As Anne kept moving forward, the endless pattern of trees gave way to the sea. A beautiful red sunset greeted Ace and Anne, shining through the dark trees, lighting up their world. Ace smiled and looked back at Anne. She gave him an awe-inspired smile back and looked out into the light. As the rest of the sun dipped into the water, Ace turned around and bundled up some sticks. He struck two stones together and started a fire. He then proceeded to sit down and looked back at Anne.

Anne sat down and asked, "So what now?"

"We wait," Ace said matter-of-factly.

"For what," Anne said. She was intrigued by his calm attitude and a little irritated by Ace's abruptness.

"For dinner, silly." He turned his head and smiled. Then he quickly turned his head back and stood grabbing his staff in one swift motion. Ace intensely looked into the bushes to their left. Then something snapped out of the bushes. Kisa rolled away and heard Ace scream. She looked up to find a large beast as big as two buses and twice as long. As it stepped closer into the small fire's light, Kisa instantly recognized it.

It was a gigantic crocodile and it had just eaten Ace. Kisa stared at the beast and slowly backed up. Kisa was just out of view when the beast looked down at her. Kisa screamed and began to run. The crocodile quickly swung it's snout towards Kisa, with all intention to eat her. But before she became a snack, she was knocked to the side by some small figure. The crocodile smashed it's snout into the ground and rose in annoyance, searching for the reason for it's prey's escape. While it had its back turned to her, Anne got up from her tumbling and was about to run when something caught on to her arm.

Ace hung onto her, moving his finger up to his lips to signal quiet. He stood and took Anne's hands in his and he looked into her eyes. "Alright Anne," Ace said. "I want you to do something for me."

Ace's voice was so calm and steady, Kisa settled down and nodded her head. "Good," Ace said. "Now I want you to close your eyes." Kisa's eyes dotted back towards the gigantic creature who was nearly twenty feet away. "Don't worry about him right now, just close your eyes." he said. Kisa slowly closed her eyes and turned her head back to Ace.

"Good, now breathe in and," Kisa breathed in. "Out." Kisa let out a silent breath. "Again." Kisa breathed in and out. "Good, now here's your staff." Kisa took her staff from Ace, becoming more confident every moment. "And open."

Kisa opened her eyes to see a giant crocodile's face in front of her. Deep down inside, Kisa wanted to run but Anne was in charge now. Anne jumped faster than Kisa can remember ever jumping. The crocodile stepped back in surprise only to be conked on the head by Anne's pipe. The crocodile was out cold.

As Anne resided and Kisa came back, she raised her pipe into the air with pure delight. _That was amazing!_

She gave out a squeel and brought back down her pipe. Behind her, Ace was clapping his hands.

"See what did I tell you." Ace walked over to the unconscious beast. "Dinner!"

Kisa's first reaction was disgust but then a silent voice came from within her mind. It's food isn't it. It's good for you, eat it! Kisa then smiled and said, "So how are we going to cook it?"

Ace and Anne looked at each other and smiled. Within minutes they had a roaring fire in front of them with the gigantic crocodile roasting on the spit. Ace and Anne ate and talked all night long and by the time they were finished, a pile of bones was all that was left of the beast. They moved to go back home when Anne said, "Oh, no!" Kisa placed her hands on her head in distress, "I forgot to go to town! I told Dadan I'd go!"

Ace sighed and said, "Do you really have to go Anne? We're so close to home, why don't we just go back and tell Dadan we couldn't make it."

"No way!" Anne yelled. "I gave Dadan my word that I'd go so we're going."

Ace rolled his eyes and began to walk the opposite way of home. "Well then I guess were going to town."

Anne stood still for a moment before she ran after her twin.


	6. Abandoned

Ace and Anne found the village a hour later. Ace stopped Anne at the end of the forest and pointed out where the doctor's house was and where he'd meet her when she was done. Ace told Anne he never really liked the townspeople of Goa Village so he didn't ever go into town. Ace told her they would meet behind the doctor's house in the forest. So, as Kisa walked through the center of town , many people that still walked around the town waved at her and even called her by name. _Anne must've been through here many times. _That thought made Kisa sad. There must've been many things that Anne knew, maybe even secrets that she kept hidden, and now they were all gone. Kisa had put herself in a bad mood when she knocked on the doctor's door.

The door opened to a small man with an orange and blue stripped fez. He smiled as soon as he saw Anne. "Hello, Anne. Why are you in town so late?" said the little man. He then saw the bluish bruise on Anne's forehead. Kisa noticed that he was staring at it and put her hand on her head. "Um, is the doctor in?"

¨Yes he is. Come in, Anne.¨ the little man had a worried face.

Kisa walked into the hallway when a low voice said, ¨Did I hear little Anne coming through my door?¨ She decided to take a chance. ¨Doctor?¨ Kisa said quietly.

Kisa entered into a small living space where an elderly man sat on an ancient, plush red armchair, reading a beaten newspaper. She could see bite marks in the center. The old man had a great grin on his face until he saw the bump on her forehead. He held out his hand and motioned for her. He then stood and sat on a hidden table next to the tall armchair. Kisa stepped up to the doctor and tilted her head up for him to examine it.

¨Were you able to make up with your brother?¨ The doctor asked, fingering Kisa´s head. As she nodded, she pressed her bruise into the doctors finger a little too hard and recoiled from his hands for a moment.

¨Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. All I need is a yes or no answer.¨ The doctor continued examining her head now moving to the cuts along her face.

¨So, then how did you get these.¨ Kisa knew he was taking about the scars. But she didn't want to believe what the doctor was insinuating. ¨If you're saying Ace did this, you're wrong.¨

The doctor stopped for a moment and looked down at Anne. "Anne, why would you say that!" The doctor scolded.

Anne looked down at the ground. She made a mistake. She messed up a conversation with one of Anne's friends. Now there'd be questions.

"Anne, I only asked that because I'm worried about yesterday. You just ran off without anyone knowing. And after Ace came looking for you, everyone became frantic. Your grandfather was very disappointed with you."

"My gramps?" Kisa had heard Ace mention him once or twice.

"Yes, Admiral Garp was not happy with you or your brother. So that's why I want to know how you got these, Anne."

_Now there's another one I have to explain this to._

"Doctor, would it bother you if I don't remember?" Kisa said timidly.

"What do you mean by 'don't remember'?" the Doctor asked.

"I think I fell last night. It might be the reason for this." Kisa brought her hand to her head. "Ace found me on the cliffs outside the village."

The doctor intensely looked at Anne. "Anne, I'm going to ask you a very serious question. Do you know why being on those cliffs are a bad thing?"

Anne nodded her head. The doctor continued,"Because those cliffs are deep within the Bluejam pirate's territory. Do you know who they are?" Anne again shook her head.

The doctor sat back on his table making it creak. He brought up his hand to his chin and stared off into the distance. "Anne, I'm going to tell you who they are and," the doctor paused to bend down to Kisa's level. "If anything, anything at all comes to mind, I want you to stop me and tell me what it was. Alright?"

The doctor's tone made Kisa feel uncomfortable. She didn't know some of these things and they seemed very important to the people around her. She nodded her head slowly and sat on the floor. "The Bluejam pirates are a ruthless band of outlaws who pillage and rule the exiles of the Grey Terminal in fear. Among the elite of Bluejam's crew, Porchemy is Bluejam's right hand man. You two got into a serious jam with him a couple days ago." Kisa turned away from the conversation and looked down at her feet. Anne sounded like a dangerous person. First, Anne grew up jumping off cliffs into the ocean and battling giant wild animals for food. Now, Anne and Ace had made an enemy of a very powerful man. While Anne thought about this, a memory came flooding in from her consciousness.

Anne stood on the edge of a cliff, much like the one Kisa woke up on this morning. Kisa was watching her from her back, only really seeing Anne. Anne was breathing in and out extremely hard and fast, her body was rigid with fear. Anne quickly turned towards something that had just stepped out of the woods behind her. Kisa saw that Anne's face was swathed with anger and hatred and fear. Then Kisa heard someone cackle. Kisa turned to find a very large man with long whitish blue hair, narrow eyebrow-less eyes, and a broad chest with an open red, ruffle-edged vest. He had tattoos on his left bicep and wore an earring on each ear. He was surrounded by other men but Kisa couldn't make out their appearances The large man smiled broadly with content then twisted his grin into a grimace.

"Anne, what are you doing out alone? I thought you and your brother were inseparable, being as you two are thieves." Kisa looked back to see Anne wiping away tears that were falling from her eyes and stood tall with an out of place grin. She almost looked happy. Anne crossed her arms and said, "What, that loser? I'm not going to be seen within a mile of him from now on. He doesn't care what happens to me now. But I do care about what you're doing here Porchemy?"

Porchemy's smile grew wider and said, "Oh, is that so. Because I'm sure I saw him in the village earlier." Anne's eyes grew wide. "Yes, in fact I do believe he was doing some trading there. He went from door to door, carrying a package very much like the one you two stole from me. Kisa heard a voice inside her head, '_That idiot. Why couldn't he just keep quiet._'

Porchemy began to turn around, bringing Anne out of her thoughts, "Where do you think you're going."

From the side, Porchemy's smile became ominous, "Your brother has something of mine. If he sold it in the village, then I'll tear it apart. If he didn't, I'll tear him apart as well. Good bye, Anne." Porchemy turned and was followed by his cronies. Anne stood there in disbelief. She rose her head and Kisa saw Anne had changed. Her face was shadowed and full of hate. She flew through the air, running with all her force, at Porchemy's men. She managed to catch one off guard and jumped to his height, kicking him in the head. The other two split apart, one staying in front of Anne, the other circling behind her. The one behind Anne lunged at her and Kisa yelled, "Watch out!" Kisa then covered her eyes and when she opened them, Anne stood among the pile of the unconscious cronies. Porchemy had turned around by then and had his cutlass drawn. Anne crouched in a defensive position and waited for Porchemy's move.

Porchemy began to laugh, "For someone who doesn't care for her brother, I'd say you are quite angry about my threat."

"It's not just my brother you threatened. You threatened the villagers too." Anne yelled.

Porchemy moved faster than he looked like he could and covered the distance between him and Anne and sliced at her. Anne kept pace with him and dodged his attacks masterfully. But killing Anne by the sword wasn't Porchemy's plan. He forced Anne to the edge of the cliff and said, "This is the payment for messing with the Bluejam pirates." He then kicked Anne square in the chest and she flew off the precipice. Anne was silent the whole way down and Kisa watched from the edge, shocked. Porchemy smiled and began to walk from the edge. Kisa's anger burst and she ran towards Porchemy with all her might and pushed him. Then through him. Porchemy passed through Kisa like a rock through wind. And then Kisa fell off the cliff. Kisa felt herself fall and fell all the way down to the forest below. But when she hit the ground, she didn't die nor did she feel any pain. Confused but determined, Kisa went in search of Anne. It didn't take her too long, but when Kisa found Anne, Anne was dead. Anne's right arm was at a gross angle as was her legs. But Anne's head was fine. Kisa thought for a moment maybe Anne was alive, but when Kisa touched her, Kisa felt a pulling sensation and took her hand back. The feeling felt familiar, so Kisa closed her eyes and placed her hand back on Anne, letting the pulling sensation take over.

Kisa didn't feel any different but when she opened her eyes, she didn't see Anne. She instead found herself laying belly down on a forest floor, with an intense pain all throughout her right arm and her legs. She tried to sit up but her only working limb had a broken wrist. She was able to move earlier but now it felt as if she had seriously hurt her self; like she had fallen.

Kisa shot her head up. She felt pain running down her spine but she ignored it. She stood up and began to drag herself out of the forest. When she got to the edge of the forest she saw a familiar scene. A grassy cliff overlooking the sea. Kisa crawled out and sat on the cliff's edge. Down below was the same ocean she saw this morning. Now Kisa knew how she got here. But the real question was, How did she get _here_? How was she in this world?

As she thought of this she heard a familiar voice. A young boy was yelling Anne. "_Anne! Anne, where are you!_" It was Ace. Kisa was about to respond when a strong headache wracked her head. Kisa brought her hands to her head. Ace's voice became louder and more anxious. "Anne! Anne! Come back!"

Kisa opened her eyes to see a very worried Ace and the doctor standing over her. After a moments pause, Kisa remembered what happened to her. The doctor was telling her about the Bluejam pirates and Kisa passed out when she began to remember.

Kisa sat up as Ace gave out a sigh of relief. "What happened to you Anne? Are you feeling okay?" Ace said, bringing his hand to Kisa's forehead. Ace was careful to not touch Anne's bruise and placed his hand on the opposite side.

Ace brought back his hand and said, "You're burning up, Anne. Doc is there something wrong with her?"

The doctor bent down and placed his hand on Anne's forehead too and said, "Anne will be fine, but Ace I highly recommend you two stay here tonight so she can rest."

Ace nodded uncomfortbly and looked back at Anne. "Are you okay with that, Anne?"

"Yes, I think that will be okay." Kisa said, steadying herself by leaning on Ace. _I think._


	7. Birthday Plans

Early the next morning, Anne and Ace left the village after eating with the doctor. As they were leaving, the little man that Anne met last night scurried over to them. "Oh, wait, wait!" He yelled after them. Anne stopped before Ace, pulling him back by his shirt.

When the little man had finally caught up to them, he was heaving and out of breath. When he could speak, he said, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my village." Both Ace and Anne were confused.

"We thank you for the appreciation but," Kisa said. "We don't know what we did to deserve it."

The little man smiled and said, "My name is Woop Slap and I am mayor of this village." Woop Slap paused. "You probably wouldn't remember, based on the fact you can't remember what happened two nights ago, but Porchemy went back to Bluejam after you two met in the woods. He wanted to ransack our village to find the item you two stole but Bluejam called off Porchemy's attack."

Anne stared at Woop Slap for a moment, then said, "But how did we protect the village?"

"You tricked Porchemy. He thought you were dead and Bluejam saw your death as compensation for the thing that you got back for us." Woop Slap said ecstatically.

"Speaking of what we stole, what was it?" Anne asked.

Woop Slap rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably and said, "The Bluejam pirates have used our village as a stomping ground for the past three years, drinking booze and destroying our homes. But just last week, a group of pirates had come though and found out what Bluejam was doing. The pirate captain beat them out four days ago. But the one thing the pirate band didn't know was that Bluejam and their crew were stealing money from us. We didn't have time to tell them because your grandfather cased them out of town. So you two took it upon yourselves to get back out money."

Kisa waited for a moment then irritatedly said, "Well did we?"

Woop Slap smiled and said," Yes, Ace came around yesterday giving everyone back their money. It was a fantastic day!"

Woop Slap's smile made Kisa very happy. Whatever happened the night before, Kisa knew that this was for the best.

Kisa and Ace walked off feeling very good about themselves. They entered the forest and began to walk home. Kisa now knew what had happened two nights ago and began to piece together Anne's life. She still had a lot of questions. Like 'What's this treasure of Gol D. Roger's?' or 'What does Ace know about their father?' She got a small glimpse of how Ace thought of his father. Ace wanted to be just like him. Ace wanted to sail the world and find the One Piece.

As they walked through the forest, Kisa thought through all that had happened within the last 36 hours. Being kidnapped and stealing another persons life. Finding out that person is dead and trying to live her life. Having a brother and a father she didn't have before and living with bandits.

It still felt like a dream. A dream that Kisa never wanted to end. Ace stopped ahead of her and turned to face her.

"Hey Anne, do you remember what we're doing tomorrow?" Ace asked solemnly.

Kisa looked to the ground. "No, I can't remember."

Ace heaved out a breath and said, "Well then, do you remember why tomorrow is important?"

Kisa smiled and laughed, "How could I not know? You talk about our birthday any time you can."

"At least you remember that," Ace said, smiling. "Even if I reminded you."

"So what will we be doing for our birthday?" Kisa asked enthusiastically.

"We've gone to the flat rocks every year since we we're four. We found it when...well I'll tell you about that tomorrow."

Kisa was a little suspicious of Ace, but she followed him home, where they were happily welcomed home by Dadan and the others. They ate and drank and told stories and wore themselves raw with partying that by the time it was time for bed, everyone passed out. Kisa smiled at her family and faded into sleep the happiest she's ever been.


End file.
